UD: Newark
Ultimate Driving: Newark is a game part of the UDU created by TTP. The game is the revamp of Ultimate Driving III and is based on a mainly urban area. The game opened to the public on December 25th, 2015 and has almost 9 million place visits. Ironically, prior to being closed for overhaul this game had a larger player capacity per server compared to the other Delaware releases, and one server can hold up to 30 players, while the other games can only hold 17-20, but it should change soon. UD: Newark is also noticeable for being the last mainstream UD game by TTP to still use the original brick vehicles which have all retired. Therefore, it was the last game scheduled for overhaul. NEWARK IS NOW CLOSED AND WILL BE RELEASED BACK INTO THE PUBLIC SOON. Note: Any roads that are here are from the old version and are subject to change when the new map is released. The Newark Overhaul According to developer TwentyTwoPilots, the city of Newark will be rebuilt to have I-476 go around the city, rather than go right through downtown. It will also see more highway mileage while providing more space in the city to build a proper downtown core. This will allow for easier connections to surface roads from I-476, and have DE 896 become the main road into the city. Major changes also include Gerald Ferry being moved to the Delancy George map, as well as a westward expansion of the city, revealing the hidden west side of Newark. This change was expected to occur in mid or late 2018. More of Maryland will be exposed in this game. We are not sure when the update will be released, but it’s assumed to be around mid or late 2019. As you can see the big city of Newark is being inflated in size, to compensate for the size of upcoming game UD: Bethany Beach. If you want to say it, in other words, the game will be updated to look like it was a revamp of Ultimate Driving III, the game this map is based on. According to TwentyTwoPilots, it should be released sometime in 2019. Towns and Cities In addition to Newark, North Newark, and Gerard Ferry, a few hamlets exist on the eastern side of the map. These hamlets only consist of a few houses and are much harder to find as they are mostly off the main roads. Be careful when entering Newark from any high-speed road, there are many speed cameras throughout the city! *Newark Trivia *Downtown Newark has its major roads separated into one-way roads (DE 896 and US 40). Signs are posted telling which direction turning is prohibited in. Also, traffic heading south on DE 896 cannot turn left at DE 26 to go east; this must be done from First Street (signs are posted). *Some intersections do not allow you turn on a red light. Red light cameras do exist at these signals and if caught, you face a fine and 6 bounty points added to your account. *The speed limit in downtown Newark is 30 mph (48 km/h)'' ''unless otherwise posted. On most roads entering Newark, photo enforcement is used to track speeding. Signs will have "photo enforced" posted under the speed limit. If caught, you face a fine and at least 2 bounty points added to your account. The speed limit is strictly enforced on both DE 896 and US 40. *As of April 24, 2018, Newark is no longer public and will not re-open until the aforementioned overhaul is released. *The overhaul may be completed by mid or late 2019. Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in Delaware Category:Games by TwentyTwoPilots Category:Delaware Category:Games Part of UD: Newark Category:UD: Newark